A Bathroom Encounter
by TheSpectrespecs
Summary: After being roughed up by the Marauders, Severus bumps into someone unexpected in the bathroom.


"Run Snivellus, you dirty coward!" came a voice from the end of the corridor, followed by cackling laughter, a long haired boy nudging his best friend.

"Nice one James!"

Severus kept his wand tightly in his hand, just in case any other so called hilarious pranks were shot his way. His forehead moist with anguish as he held his arms out, he slammed the door of the Slytherin boys' toilets open. Hearing the loud thud as the door shut behind him, he took in a deep breath. "Hello…?" he called out quietly. Not a breath could be heard, nor a footstep, or any kind of human movement. The boy figured he was alone, walking over to the single running faucet, his fingers moving underneath the cold streams. Dark hues shot up, looking towards his reflection, the mirror cracked in the corner. He sniffed quietly, letting his fingers move up, rubbing the blood stained dirt off his face. A long, pale finger stroking over the dark patch formed under his left eye, letting out a small choked sob. "O-Oh Merlin…" he let out, his voice strained. Moving his hand up, he gripped onto his hair tightly, trembling as tears ran down his cheeks. "No..."

"Hm," let out a voice from behind the cubicle, the door then swinging open to reveal a tall, pale, rather handsome young man. The younger boy jumped, his eyes glancing towards the reflection of the other, quickly turning off the tap. He sniffed, darting around in a sharp movement, his usual serious expression on his face. "Why do you put up with such treatment?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"I…" Severus started, his hooked nose then wrinkling as he searched for an answer, hands trembling slightly before shaking his head.

"I see all Severus," the elder said, causing him to frown, his eyes scanning the other. He was definitely sure he hadn't met this boy before, so how… "The unwanted child, whose only use is a punching bag?" he said, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth, mocking his situation slightly. "The ugly one, the butt of everyone's jokes. What is it you have Severus?"

He frowned, searching for an answer. He had a talent for potions, and could throw a good hex, but…  
>"Lily," he whispered. "I have Lily."<p>

"The girl?" the elder boy asked, then letting out a laugh. "Do you really have her, or does someone else?" Severus turned his head to the side, an image of Lily in the arms of James conjuring up. She let out a happy giggle, nuzzling her lover, kissing him, a stone slowly sinking in the Slytherin's belly.

"Then… I suppose I have nothing…" he slowly drawled out, a trembling hand moving up, gripping onto his hair tightly.

"I had nothing once upon a time…" the elder, dark Slytherin said, ever so slowly making his way towards the trembling youth, one step at a time. "Neglect, abuse, torment… They're all things we've had to suffer. Do you know why Severus?" he asked, gently holding the boy's chin, tilting his head up. "Because people like you and me weren't meant to fit in, and what do you do when you don't… fit… in?" he whispered, almost breathing out the soft words.

"Ignore them…?" he whispered, quoting Hogwarts' anti bullying assemblies. He peeked up at the figure through long strands of black hair, another choked laugh escaping the elder's lips.

"You really don't know? If you don't fit in Severus… you make them fit in," he said confidently. Severus swallowed firmly, leaning back against the sink.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"Lily. She'll never love you," he spat out. "It's obvious what she's using you for, someone to carry books, talk to her but then drop like a hat the second the handsome boy from the quidditch team turns up? They're all alike, mudbloods." Severus flinched at the word. He'd heard it said before, even said it himself a couple of times, but not like this, not so maliciously. "So you can either carry on, live an unfulfilling life, be unappreciated, unloved, and die alone… or you can come with me, lend me your skills and together we can make this a place for people like you and me. Mudbloods don't belong Severus. They only cause pain… all I want is your arm."

"My arm…?" Severus whispered, the other's long fingers sliding over the clothed skin.

"Your peers will bring you to me, and I can make you one of us. They also want to make the world a better place," he said, a small smirk twitching at his lips. "It'll get better. Everything will get… better. Just give me your word. "

A small, trembling hand reached out, shaking that of the elder's. "I'm sorry, I tried… I really tried…" he whispered to himself, then nodding towards the elder, squeezing his hand in agreement.  
>"I'm sorry Lily."<p> 


End file.
